Pecando por Ella
by MissCandy
Summary: De acuerdo, respecto a las cosas que estan bien; esta no cuenta. Dios le mandará rayos a Jacob hasta el momento que deje de mirar a esa mujer. AlicexJacob Two-Shot


_Disclaimer: Nada es mío excepto el jugueteo que hago con los personajes de Meyer. Blablablarín, blu._

**Pecando por _ella_.**

(Capítulo 1 de 2)

**Jacob's POV**

No estaba totalmente seguro de la forma en la que habían transcurrido las cosas.

Realmente tampoco en el momento que todo se había envuelto en un gran lío que parecía que no se podía resolver con simpleza.

Esa era la verdad de todas maneras.

Entre cerré los ojos con la intensión de aclarar un poco mi vista; aunque no era necesario, yo ansiaba tener la vista de aquella mujer de una forma más nítida aunque no podría ser posible.

_¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?_ Me pregunté durante unos segundos. ¿Cómo había comenzado a sentirme atraído por una sanguijuela? No había calculado exactamente en que momento había ocurrido; pero estaba pasando, eso era seguro. Aquella mujer con su cabello oscuro y erizado comenzaba a hacer que yo alucinara.

Y eso no estaba del todo bien.

Esto había comenzado a suceder desde hacía bastante; el primer día que la había visto. Allí ante mi vista estaba, probablemente, una de las bellezas inigualables que podrían pisar esta tierra; aunque fuera de manera viva o no.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jacob? — murmuró una voz muy suave, un tanto chispeante.

No quería mirar, pero lo deseaba. Lo deseaba de una manera totalmente ilegal e indiscutible.

"_No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros."_

No podía dejar que ninguna clase de sentimiento albergara por mi cabeza; estaba al tanto del poder de Edward para leer los pensamientos, y lo había evitado desde la primera vez que esa noticia había llegado a mí. Intentando parecer que toda mi adicción por aquella mujer vampiro se reflejara erróneamente en Bella.

Bella era cautivante. Pero era mi mejor amiga, y yo no quería arruinar ello.

De hecho, yo mismo tenía un cariño hacia su marido; le consideraba como si fuera un amigo pero siempre había intentado ocultarlo. Ya que, definitivamente si se enterará de la verdad no estaba seguro de que ocurriría.

En mi posición no me agradaría saber que un tercero en cuestión no fuese con respecto a la relación de mi esposa y yo, ¡Si no que encima fuera un tercero en cuestión respecto a la relación de mi hermana y su novio! Eso no era correcto.

Había pensado claramente en Bella todo el tiempo que su esposo podría oírme pero aún así siempre había sospechado que él me tenía entre ceja y ceja respecto a mis otros intereses.

— No es nada — respondí en una voz algo inaudible.

Ella fijo rápidamente su perspicaz mirada sobre mí y comenzaba a sentirme sofocado, pero no podía reflejarlo, así que tan solo me hice el distraído.

Comencé a tararear muy bajo, para poder hacer que mi cabeza se influyera por otro sonido que su respiración constante pero no lo logré y mucho menos cuando ella se sentó a mi lado.

— No me engañas. ¿Estas preocupado por Bella?

_¿Bella?_ Probablemente no había pensado en ella desde la última vez que la había visto, era una de las últimas cosas que albergaba mi mente.

— S-Si — titubeé con la idea de mentir; para no ser descubierto — ¿Hay algún problema contigo, Alice?

La observé y ella al instante desvió la mirada; eso me hizo sentir un tanto vilipendiado, pero aún así satisfecho de poder contemplarla.

"_No codiciarás los bienes ajenos.**" **_Decía Jesús, y para mí sería algo así como _"No codiciaras a Alice Cullen"_

Estábamos en la casa Cullen pero la verdad era que tan solo nos encontrábamos Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, yo y mi fuero interno que me pedía a gritos tirarme sobre ella. Los demás habían dado marcha para cazar y mi mejor amiga estaba en su casa esperando por Edward.

— No te veo nada bien — musitó

— Tal vez sea porque esa es la verdad — atisbé

— Bella no es el problema en todo esto. No me equivoco, ¿No?

Tragué con dificultad, y luego me recordé a mi mismo la necesidad de respirar.

— ¿Por qué no acompañaste a Jasper para dar caza? — Le cuestioné interesado.

Noté claramente como su rostro había tomado algo de tensión, y pestañó unas cuantas veces rápidas que no pude contar.

— Estamos hablando de otra cosa.

— Y ahora yo he cambiado de tema.

— Creo que eso… — pensó durante unos segundos en silencio — No es algo de suma importancia

— Entonces dímelo – respondí con rapidez

Suspiró.

— Esta mal — susurró

— Creo que yo también he cometido suficientes pecados como para poder comprender uno tuyo — suspiré muy bajo

Lo consideró durante unos segundos.

— Soy un vampiro, un _espectro de la noche_. ¿No crees que debería dejar de cometer errores para que dios no me crea digna del diablo?

Carcajeé con ganas al segundo que escuche eso, ¿Quién podría enviar un ángel tan adorable a ese oscuro infierno? Tan solo un _desequilibrado._

— Pienso que no te lo merecerías — aseguré

— ¿Serías capaz algún día de odiarme? — inquirió luego de unos segundos de pensamientos profundos.

— Jamás — aseguré con valentía, y nunca había estado tan seguro de una respuesta así.

Luego de unos momentos de seriedad, mostró una brillante sonrisa que termino por destruir hasta los últimos de mi fragmentos con intención de controlarme.

_Uno, dos, tres, tres, dos, uno. Mantén la calma Jacob, No querrás transformarte en un abusador de chupa sangres, ¿a que no?_

— ¿Te atreves a seguirme a un lugar? — curioseó entre risas

_Hasta el fin del mundo._

— Pienso que podría gastar segundos de mi valiosa vida en ti.

Se ilumino de una forma totalmente mágica. En esos momentos, con toda fuerza literal, estaba seguro que toda magia existía. Y estaba en esta mujer.

Se paró con rapidez. Tanta que si no hubiera sido licántropo no podría haber percibido cada y uno de sus movimientos. Pero lo hice y me moleste conmigo mismo de todas las fantasías que tenía en esos momentos.

— Sígueme si puedes — desafió peligrosa y retando totalmente la ley de la velocidad de la luz tomó carrera hacía dentro del bosque.

No tuve más remedio que dar lugar a mi transformación y no desaprovechar ni un segundo más si no quería perderla de vista.

Aunque yo sabía que todo esto estaba mal, el sabor de lo _incorrecto_ era demasiado delicioso como para dejarlo. No debería dejar que ella y yo estemos solos, porque no sabía que iba a pasar en mi interior, Pero era demasiado bueno como para renunciar a ello.

_Estaba pecando_, pero era algo bueno para mi cordura.

* * *

**Pff, bueno, ya sé que esto es una total locura y que la verdad son lo más opuesto que hay pero ¿y bueno? xD adoro a ambos personajes y esta idea salió de un puro sarcasmo, que íronico. Esta es la primera parte de la historia que es nada mas un two-shot, así que luego voy a dejar la otra parte. Ojala les guste y ya saben, comentarios, escupitazos, elogios, boton verde de 'review' que los espera que un super licuado de banana o licor (lo que prefieran).**

**¡Un beso grande!**

Candy.


End file.
